My Way Back to You
by HarleyChick91
Summary: Someone from Tessa's past surfaces in GC and pays special attention to a certain redhead after Tessa leaves to find Crystal.
1. Chapter 1

**My Way Back to You**

 **Chapter One**

 **Tessa's POV**

 _You want to talk about my heart? This is it. So, take it. And read it. And I just want you to remember how much you mean to me._ Mariah's words kept playing through my mind as I drove. Pulling over, I slammed my fists against the steering wheel. "Damn it!" Leaning forward, tears started rolling down my face. _What am I doing? I can't leave Mariah but I can't abandon my sister._ Looking towards Mariah's journal, I just reacted. "Screw this." Shifting into first, I peeled onto the road back towards Genoa City. _The train station's ticket booth doesn't open for another few hours. I'll change my ticket and make sure that Mariah knows I'm coming back for her._

After grabbing a few hours of sleep, I showered and made my way towards the roof top where Mariah was doing a tribute show for Hilary. Staying hidden until the episode was finished, I smiled when Mariah saw me. Something between relief and confusion was written on the woman's face as she made her way towards me. "The tribute show was phenomenal."

"What are you doing here? I mean, you have a very precise plan. You have a train in Chicago to catch leaving-" Mariah glanced down to her watch, "now."

"Yeah, there's one in a few hours. Crystal knows I'm still seeing her as planned."

"Good. She needs you."

"She's got me. Always will." I tried not to sway foot to foot. _Why am I so nervous? Mariah already knows how I feel about her._

"I hope you physically changed your ticket."

"Yeah, yeah. I did. From "one-way" to "round-trip". I thought I had to choose but I don't really." I tried not to fidget but all I wanted to do was pull Mariah into my arms. "So, I'm choosing not to choose."

"Between what exactly?" There was a small glimmer of hope in the redhead's eyes.

"Between my sister and my Mariah. I'll take both, please." My voice cracked as I held back tears.

A soft smile made its way to the shorter woman's lips. Taking my hands in hers, Mariah spoke. "I think that is the best, perfect, non-choice."

"But, um, if you don't hear from me in the next little bit, it's for safety. Yours, Crystal's, and mine. But," I cupped Mariah's face in my hands, meeting her gaze fully. "I'm coming back, soon. For you. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Stepping forward, Mariah wrapped me in a strong embrace. Pulling away, she cleared her throat. "How long do we have before you need to leave?"

"To be safe, we have an hour. It's a three-hour drive in good traffic." Taking Mariah's hand in mine, I continued. "Can we go somewhere and talk, privately?"

"Yeah, my place will be empty."

Entering the cottage, we went straight to Mariah's room. "How are you holding up? With Hilary and everything?" Leaning against the closed door, I watched as Mariah kicked off her shoes and went to lean against the headboard.

"I'm…okay. Everything is still sinking in." Patting the space beside her, she continued. "You can sit with me. It's not like we broke up when you left."

Relief flooded my chest. "Thank God." Crawling onto the queen-sized bed, I sat beside the new TV host. "I was worried."

"I know. That's why I gave you my journal." Taking my hand in hers, Mariah entwined our fingers. "It means so much to me that you changed the ticket and came back to tell me."

"You mean everything to me, Mariah." I paused, "I want to tell you something but you can't say it back. Okay?" Confusion creased the redhead's brow but she agreed anyway. Turning, I took a deep breath. "I love you. So, so much."

"Tessa, I-"

To stop Mariah, I kissed her. "I know. Oh God, I know you do. I don't understand why. But if I hear you say it, I won't have the strength to leave you. Even if I know I'm coming back." Stroking the woman's cheek with my thumbs, I smiled. "I don't deserve you."

Placing a hand on mine, Mariah shook her head. "You're wrong. You deserve everything. You may not believe it, or see it, but you've changed. Both of us have. Let's spend this last hour with one another not thinking about the fact that you'll be leaving."

"Okay." Wrapping me in her arms, Mariah pulled me against her. Clinging to the woman, I just breathing in her perfume.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Mariah was gently shaking me awake. "Hey, Tessa. You need to wake up."

Leaning up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. What time is it?"

"Time for you to go." Walking to her dresser, Mariah pulled out a small box. "Here." Taking out an envelope, she held it towards me. "It's enough to help with gas. And I want you to take this necklace."

"But Mariah, it's the one I got you for your birthday."

"Wear it. Keep it safe. I'm not giving it to you so I expect _you_ , in person, to give it back. You know how much it means to me."

"An insurance policy to make sure I come back?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Exactly. Because you know I will hunt your ass down to the end of time to get it back."

Putting the necklace on, I smiled. "The metal has your perfume on it."

"It should. I've worn it everyday since you gave it to me." She paused, "even through the bad times."

"Come down to the car with me. I want to give you something. If I stay in your room any longer, I may not leave."

Rummaging through my duffle, I pulled out my favorite leather jacket and perfume bottle. "Here. So you won't miss me as much. A physical part of me will always be here."

"I'll still miss you." A sad smile made its way to Mariah's face.

"I know." Biting my lip, I was about to say those three little words before Mariah tangled a hand in my hair, kissing me hard. Stumbling back, I found myself pinned between my car and my girlfriend.

Breaking the kiss, Mariah let her forehead rest against mine. "Don't say it or I'll get in that car and leave all of this behind. I'll wait for you as long as it takes."

"Mariah-"

"As. Long. As. It. Takes."

 _I know that tone. No point in arguing._ "Okay." Cupping Mariah's face, I wanted her face to be the only thing I saw when I closed my eyes. "I need to go."

"Message when you can." Stepping out of my personal space, Mariah stayed strong. "Good luck, Tessa."

"Thank you, for everything." With a final glance, I got in my car and drove. I refused to cry until I was off the property.

Xxx

 **Mariah's POV**

I made sure Tessa's car was out of sight and I was back inside before allowing myself to breakdown. Falling into the couch, I buried my face into her leather jacket. _It smells like her._ Inhaling deeply, I tried composing myself. _Sharon will be home soon. I need to pull it together._

Taking the coat up to my room, I hung it on the desk chair. Straightening it, I felt something in the pocket. Pulling out a piece of paper, I saw Tessa's handwriting.

 _For when you really need me. I'll always be there for you. I love you, Mariah. -Tessa_

Checking the other pockets, I found a key. _That's one of Tessa's apartment keys. She left me her place?_ Hearing the front door unlock, I quickly put away the note and key. Checking my makeup for runs, I touched it up best I could before exiting my room. "Hey, Mom. Be down in a second." Descending the stairs, I put on my dutiful daughter mask.

"Hey." Wrapping her arms around me, Sharon comforted me. "You did an amazing job with the show today. I know it was hard."

"Thanks." Clearing my throat, I felt the darkness fighting to take over again. "Can you make us some tea or something? I just…need to chill and go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Of course."

Xxx

The next few days were hectic and I wasn't able to think much about Tessa leaving me the key to her apartment. After finding out that Noah was moving back and into the cottage, I started thinking about finding my own place. I didn't tell Sharon because it wasn't a done deal. Seeing Noah on a daily basis would just remind me of Tessa more.

Having some free time after work, I made my way to Rainbow Gardens. I had been to Tessa's apartment a few times so I knew which unit was hers. Stopping at the door, I smiled at the "Beware of Musician" welcome mat I had gotten Tessa for a house warming gift.

Entering the small apartment, I felt calm. _The apartment smells like Tessa. Or maybe she smells like the apartment. Either way, I feel…at peace._ Locking the door behind me, I took a seat on the futon I helped her find. Relaxing, I thought about us decorating.

 _"I don't care if it's cliché'. I want a futon. Every musician has at least one in their apartment. It's either going to be my couch or my bed." Tessa tried to stay serious but failed._

 _"Since I'll end up in your bed eventually, the futon will have to be your couch." Realizing how that sounded, heat burnt up my neck to the tips of my ears. "I…uhm…."_

 _"Let's…just…towels!" Making a hard left, Tessa zoomed down the next aisle._

 _I've been a goner for this woman from the start. No matter what happens, I swear I'll always end up with her._ Entering the kitchen, I opened the fridge to make sure there wasn't milk or other things that would spoil. My brow creased seeing a note in front of two bottles of our favorite wine.

 _Only drink one. We'll split the other when I'm back where I belong…in your arms. -Tessa_

"As you wish." Closing the fridge, I did a quick scan of the kitchen to make sure nothing else could parish in the next few weeks or months. _Maybe I can just stay here when Noah comes back? Just until Tessa returns. Then I'll find a place of my own. I mean, she didn't have the power turned off and she gave me a key…_

Hearing a familiar ringtone, I sighed. "Hey, should I pick up dinner?"

"Yes, please. Where are you?" Sharon sounded concerned.

"I'm just out. I needed to think for a little bit. Away from anything that could remind me of Hilary."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah. I was about to head back." Flipping off the lights, I stared at the small living room once more before locking the door. "Go ahead and call in the orders. I'll pick them up."

"Okay, Sweetheart."

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

Kimberly's last message said Crystal was in an apartment just outside of Chicago. Getting to the address, I wasn't sure if I hoped she was still there or not. The building looked like it had been abandoned long ago. Wallpaper was ripped, holes had been bashed into the walls, and everything smelt like urine.

Making it to the third floor, I made my way towards the unit Kimberly said Crystal stayed in. Knocking lightly, I waited for anyone to answer. "Stop the racket!" An older, nearly bald, man with a long scraggly beard yelled from the unit across the hall.

"Sorry. Do you know who stays here?"

He looked me over slowly. "You look too clean to be a call girl. You looking to buy one?" His voice sounded as if he smoked a pack of cigarettes a day.

"No." I hissed. "Do you know where the girl who stayed here is or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah. She's been around here for a few weeks. Probably out for a while. She and a few others normally come back around seven to regroup and clean up before going out again."

"Thanks." Grumbling, he went back into his apartment, slamming the door.

Looking around, I made sure no one else was around. Kneeling, I pulled out my lock picking tools. Carefully, I pushed up each of the teeth that a normal key would.

Eventually, the lock clicked and I was able to enter the apartment. My heart raced when I noticed Crystal's favorite jacket. Before I could pick it up, a strong arm wrapped around my throat while a hand covered my mouth and nose. The more I struggled, the quicker everything went black.

Coming to, I realized I was sitting. The smell of horse feed filled my nostrils and there was a sharp metal biting at my wrists. "Don't bother struggling." A woman's voice that I had heard before came from behind me. "You need to leave, Miss. Porter."

 _Who is that? I know her from somewhere. Maybe her voice wasn't as deep back then?_ "Not without my sister."

"Crystal isn't here. You need to go back home."

"Where is she? I know Crystal has been here. That's her jacket."

"That's not of your concern right now. Right now, you need to be concerned about your little redhead back in Genoa City."

Instant rage boiled inside me at the thought of Mariah being harmed. "If you hurt her-" I tried getting free only for one of the cuffs to dig further into my wrist. _I refuse to wince in pain._ _I won't give this person the satisfaction._

"She'll be safe as long as you leave and never return to Chicago. Stop looking for your sister and she'll be safe."

"Why should I believe you?" _Damn. I can't get out of these. They're too tight._

"You shouldn't." Strong hands grabbed my shoulders to keep me still. "But you have to. Otherwise, you'll be saying goodbye to your sister and your girlfriend. I don't think you'd enjoy two funerals." Before I could react, I felt a sharp pinch in my neck.

"Don't you hurt her…" Slowly, everything went dark.

By the time I woke, I had been moved again. This time, I was handcuffed to the radiator. "How cliché is this chick?" Looking around the room, there was nothing within reach to help me unlock the cuff. Thankfully, it was looser. Knowing what I had to do, I tried pulling the bedsheet off the bed with my feet. Getting it within reaching distance, I grabbed the light blanket and shoved as much of it as I could into my mouth. I tried preparing myself for the vast amount of pain I was going to be in. _Thank God this isn't my dominant hand. If I was to mess this up, I'd never play guitar again._

Before going the nuclear route and breaking my hand, I tried folding it in different way and pulling it through. The metal dug into the side of my hand. Screaming into the blanket, I thought about Mariah and Crystal. _I have to do this for them. I have to keep them safe._ Taking a deep breath, I tried again. This time, harder causing the metal to cut into my skin. I refused to stop even though I felt warm liquid roll down my arm.

What felt like an eternity later, my hand finally came free. Holding it against me, I just laid down. _I'm going to need stitches. I just know it. I don't have the time or the money. Damn it._ Trying not to get sick, I rinsed some of the blood away before wrapping my hand in a pillowcase. I tied it as tightly as I could manage with one hand and my teeth.

Making my way back to the street, I tried desperately not to lose consciousness. _Even when I got the shit beat out of me when I was a teen it didn't hurt this much. I have to protect Mariah and Crystal._

"Porter!" A man's voice called for me. "Porter! Stop!" Falling to my knees, he ran towards me. "Hey, hey. I got you." Unable to speak, I smiled at the smell of Armani Code. "Good. You recognize me now. I've changed in the past few years." Getting to his car, Jared helped me sit in the passenger seat. "Let's get that hand taken care of. I work at the clinic a few blocks from here."

Leaning my head back, I tried not to vomit from the pain. "N-no. I can't..."

"You in trouble?"

"No. I just don't have cash or time."

"Well, you'll need to stay at least a few days. We need to make sure your hand isn't broken or gets infected. I have all the supplies at my place but it'll take longer to heal."

"That's fine." Looking out the window, I watched as my old neighborhood passed by. _I spent so much time getting out of here. I'm right back where I started._

"What brings you back? I thought once you got out, you'd never come back." When I didn't respond, Jared continued. "Look, Tess, you can trust me. I'm not going to turn you in no matter what's going on. You saved my life and got me cleaned up. That's why I work at the free clinic. I wanted to give back to the people who helped me."

"My sister. She's in trouble. And now, now my girlfriend might be too." _The idea of Mariah in trouble kills me._ Quickly, I wiped away a stray tear before Jared saw.

"You have a girlfriend?" He was genuinely surprised. "I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I. Or she." Closing my eyes, I thought about the gorgeous redhead that waited for me back home. _I will make my way back to you, Mariah. Even if it kills me._

Xxx

 **Mariah's POV**

Tessa's been gone for nearly a week. _I know she said she might not be able to check-in but I'm worried about her. I just wish I could hear something, anything, from her._ The past two nights, I stayed at Tessa's apartment. Being around her stuff helped calm my demons. I told Sharon I needed some space to think about things. Eventually, she stopped asking questions.

I jumped hearing my phone ring. The number was blocked and I almost didn't answer it. Something told me I should. "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful. I can't talk for long but I wanted to check-in and hear your voice."

Shooting up, I was overcome with joy hearing the woman's voice. "Hey, I'm just glad to hear your voice. How are you? Did you find Crystal?"

"I didn't find-ow! Damn it, Jared!"

 _"I have to clean it, Tess. The rest is going to hurt too so keep talking to your girl and don't pay me attention."_

 _She's hurt?_ "Is…is everything okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I just got in a little trouble. A friend is helping me. Crystal isn't here."

 _She's holding back. Is it because of this Jared guy?_ "I'm sorry, Tessa. What happens now?"

"I need to stay here a few days to make sure my hand is okay. I'm safe. I promise. Did you get my note?"

Hearing Tessa groan in pain hurt. "Yeah, I got it. I'm currently laying on your bed."

"I'm glad. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I drank one bottle of wine. I'll save the other for when you get back."

"You better." There was a smile in Tessa's voice. "Hopefully, I'll be home soon. Within a week maybe?"

 _"Depending on if you can drive with this bum hand of yours. Tell your girl I'm taking care of you. Last thing I want is an angry redhead pissed off at me. You're bad enough."_

"What happened to your hand?"

"It got cut up. It'll be fine though. I'll still be able to play piano and guitar."

"Good. I'm glad. Music is everything to you."

"No. _You're_ everything to me."

 _"Gag. Almost done."_

"Shut up, Jared." I can only imagine the look Tessa was giving her friend. "Have you looked in my guitar case?"

"No. Why?"

"Just look once we're off the phone." She paused. "Stop. I know you're about to get into my closet."

"It's not fair that you know me this well." I smirked.

"I'm supposed to know you well. I'm your girlfriend after all."

"Mmhmm." _All I want to do is pull her into my arms and never let go._

"I need to go. I'll call back when I can." Tessa paused a moment. "I…I can't wait to see you again."

 _She wanted to say something else._ "Same here. Take care of that hand, okay? And please be safe."

"I will be." With that, we said our goodbyes.

Falling back onto the pillows, I tried keeping it together. _She's hurt and Crystal isn't there. I wish I could do something. At least she's safe with that Jared guy. Or seems safe._ Hearing a light knock, I froze. _The lights are off except the bedroom one. Maybe they'll go away if I don't answer._ My phone buzzed seconds later with a text from Sharon.

 _Open up. I know you're in there. Your car's outside._

Upon my mother's request, I opened the door. "Hey…" I felt like a kid who had been caught getting a cookie before dinner. "Uh…come on in?"

"Mmhmm." Walking in, Sharon looked around the small apartment. "So, this is where you've been the past few nights?"

"Yeah. Tessa left me her place while she's gone."

Taking a seat on the futon, Sharon looked towards me with sympathy. "Tell me. Everything."

"I can't."

"Mariah." She warned. Her stare was sterner now.

"She had family business to take care of. That's all I'm going to say." I stood strong. _I'm not telling her anything about Crystal. I can't betray Tessa like that and put Sharon in the crosshairs. Thank God I lied for a living before I came to GC._

"Obviously, by that look, you were going to go with her? Remember, I found your bag. With the one-way train ticket."

"I was, yes. But, realized that I couldn't give up my family."

"Is she coming back?" Sharon's demeanor became more motherly.

"Yes. I'm not sure when but I'll wait."

Finally, it became clear to my mother that I wasn't giving up on Tessa and that I never would. "Okay. Can I do anything to help?"

"Just be supportive. Like I am with you and Nick. Tessa and I are damaged so it won't be the easiest relationship. But, that doesn't mean that we're wrong for one another. Tessa forced me to feel things. Things that I had given up on. And I made her realize that love wasn't dead. She learned that being closed off kept you safe but she opens up to me."

"I can do that." Standing, Sharon wrapped me in a strong embrace. "I know I didn't get the chance to raise you but I love you nonetheless."

Xxx

After another live show, I was drained. _This has to get easier, right?_ "Thank you, everyone. Have a great weekend. I'll see you all Monday."

"Another fantastic show." A woman, probably about thirty, with dirty blonde hair made her way towards me. "You really have made progress." Holding out her hand, she introduced herself. "Kelly Remington. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Copeland."

"Thanks." Taking the woman's hand, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. _There's something off about her. What is it?_

"May I buy you a drink? It looks like you've had a rough week." Noticing my resistance, she added. "It doesn't have to be alcoholic. I'm a fan. That's all."

 _No, it's not._ "Sure. I could use a coffee." _I still don't trust her._

"Crimson Lights, it is."

Entering the coffee shop, Miss. Remington and I placed our orders. Sharon felt the same red flags as I did when the woman spoke. That fake smile may fool others but not us. "Best seats are on the patio."

"Lead the way." Remington followed close behind as we exited the main area.

 _Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice that I gunned for a seat with my back towards the wall. Or if she did notice, she brushed it off. I'm in the perfect position to make a shot for the door and no one can sneak up behind me._ "What brings you to GC, Miss. Remington?"

"Passing through. I'm a fan of The Hilary Hour and I heard about Mrs. Hamilton's passing. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." I kept a close eye on my coffee to make sure she couldn't tamper with it. _I really don't trust this woman._

"You're a smart woman, Miss. Copeland. You see straight though the facade I've put on. I'm actually here on business. Do you know a Crystal Porter? I'm aware that you know her sister, Tessa Porter. Seeing as how you work together."

 _She's phishing for information about Tessa. She's not a cop. Maybe she's a P.I.?_ "I only know Tessa in a professional manner. I know nothing about her sister."

Leaning back in her chair, Remington studied me. "You're lying." Feeling someone watching us, I glanced into the shop. Sharon stood behind the counter with a piece of paper that read: Tessa's here. "Miss. Porter isn't in trouble. Neither is her sister." Taking out a business card, she slid it across the table. "I'm here to help. I had to do a few questionable thing in Chicago for appearance sake. Think about it, talk to Miss. Porter, and get back to me." Standing, Miss. Remington straightened her blazer. "I'll talk to you soon, Miss. Copeland." With that, she left out the patio door.

Tessa waited a few minutes to make sure she was gone before showing herself. "Mariah." Entering the patio, Tessa wrapped me in her arms, kissing me. "I missed you." Burying her face in in my neck, she squeezed.

"Oh, God. Too tight."

"Sorry." Tessa mumbled. "Your hair looks…sexy." Toying with the loose curls, the musician's eyes darkened slightly. "Wow."

"Thanks." Heat burnt my face under the musician's gaze. Cupping my girlfriend's face, I wanted to be positive this was real. "I'm so damn happy you're back." Kissing her again, I remembered the phone call. "Your hand. How is it?"

"It's alright." Lifting it, Tessa shrugged. "Jared stitched it, wrapped it, and told me how to take care of it. I still have to change the bandage every day but the stiches will dissolve on their own. Can we go back to my place and talk?"

 _She seems pretty on edge. Does it have to do with the blonde?_ "Yeah, yeah. Let's go out the back. Just to be safe." Taking Tessa's good hand, I led her through the shop and out the back door. I stopped seeing a black and silver Harley Davidson motorcycle parked by my car. "Uh…"

"We have a lot to talk about." Tessa grinned as she climbed onto the bike. "I've got you a helmet. But I'll understand if you want to drive your own car." _I can't…she just got a thousand times sexier._ The thought of Tessa in her leather jacket, riding this bike caused liquid heat to pool in my stomach. "See you at home."

 _She knows. That grin says it all._ Biting my lip, all I could manage was a nod. I actually ran into my mirror hearing the thunder coming from the bike's pipes as Tessa started the Sportster. Shuddering, I got in my car and followed her out of the parking lot. _I know she saw that. She's probably laughing at me now._ It didn't dawn on me until later what Tessa said. _Home. She considers GC home. Do I consider Tessa's apartment home or the cottage? I can't focus seeing her drive that motorcycle. Where the hell did she get it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Tessa's POV**

Parking beside me, I could feel hungry green eyes watching as I took off my helmet. _I can't do much with my hair since it's flattened to my head. Maybe fluffing it will help. Helmet head is the one thing I hate about motorcycles._ Running my good hand through my hair, I gave the redhead a little bit of a show. "Enjoying the sights, are we?" I smirked, tapping on Mariah's window. Opening the door, she tried getting out only to be pulled back by my seatbelt. "You're really having a hard time." Reaching over, I unfastened the seatbelt. "It's very cute." I pecked the woman's lips quickly.

"Just a little…" Her cheeks were still flushed.

Pulling Mariah to her feet, I smiled. "I didn't know you liked Harleys."

"I…I didn't either."

Entering the apartment, it became obvious that Mariah had been staying there. "It seems I've had a guest." Locking the door behind us, I continued. "You ended up in my bed after all." Heat burnt my cheeks after realizing how that sounded. "That…came out…more…yeah."

"We're even now." Snorting, the redhead wrapped her arms around my neck. "It's so good to have you back."

Finding purchase on her hips, I agreed. "We need to talk about the woman I saw you with at Crimson Lights. She's not a good person at all. Let's sit. You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

Dread covered Mariah's face. "What happened to you in Chicago?"

"When I got to the apartment that Kimberly said Crystal was at, she wasn't there. I was chloroformed and handcuffed to a chair with a feed bag over my head."

"Oh my God!" Panic started to set in as Mariah took my hand in hers.

"I never saw the woman's face but she said I needed to leave and come back to GC or you might be in trouble. I needed to stop searching for Crystal. After she threatened you, I was drugged again. When I woke up, I was handcuffed to a radiator. That's what happened to my hand. When I tried getting free it broke the skin. I was lucky that's all that I had to do."

"Otherwise you would have had to break your hand." I stared dumbfounded at the redhead. "I grew up in a cult, remember?" Gently, Mariah held the bandaged hand in her own. "So, who's Jared? And where did you get the Harley?"

"After I finally got out, I was pretty weak and losing a lot of blood. He saw me on the street and got me to his car. I didn't recognize him at first but remembered his cologne. He was a punk who was mixed in with some bad people before I left. I helped straightened him out. After that, he got scholarships and wants to be a doctor. Currently, he's working on his Doctorate but works at a free clinic in Chicago for homeless and low budget people. He took me back to his place and stitched me up. I would have been back sooner but Jared made me stay to make sure there wasn't an infection. I blacked out in the car which is why I didn't call you the second I had phone access."

"Tessa…I can't believe…" Tears rimmed Mariah's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I panicked when I heard you with that woman because she's the one who drugged me. What did she say to you? I couldn't hear everything."

"She asked about you and Crystal. If I knew her and if I knew where you were. She knows I lied. Remington said you and Crystal weren't in trouble but she was looking for you. And something about having to do questionable things in Chicago. I guess we know what that was now."

A bitter laugh vibrated my throat. "Questionable, yeah. Anything else?"

Mariah's brows knitted. "That she's here to help." Pulling out the business card, she gave it to me. "She said to think it over and give her a call."

"Kelly Remington…that name doesn't sounds familiar." _I did know her voice from somewhere._ Flipping over the card, I looked for any indication of what kind of business she worked for. "She didn't seem like a cop."

"P.I. maybe? Or P.O.? It looked like she had a holster under her blazer."

"You've got a good eye." I smiled, pulling Mariah into my arms. "I'm glad you're not hurt but I'm sorry you got mixed up in this. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Kissing the woman's hair, I inhaled deeply. _I'd die if anything happened to you._

Wrapping her arms around my waist, Mariah spoke into my shoulder. "We're going to find Crystal."

Leaning back, I met the woman's gaze. "No changing your mind about this, huh?" I searched green eyes for any hesitation. "Okay, then. But not tonight. Right now, I want to crack open that bottle of wine, have you help me clean this, and just rest. I'll need to call Jared to let him know I'm back here." I groaned realized what all I'd have to get back. "I need a new phone. Remington smashed mine. Thankfully, she gave me my wallet back. The burner phones Jared gave me won't last long."

"That's good at least. Now, about the bike…"

"Oh, yeah. While I was staying with Jared, this lawyer came home with him one day. He said he had been looking for me because Charles had left me something in his will after he died."

"Who's Charles?"

"The owner of a bar I used to play in. He knew I wasn't twenty-one but I never drank. I just plaid guitar and sang for cash. The weekends after everyone had a few drinks in them, I got great tips. He was like a dad to me." Talking about Charles caused a flood of emotions; happy and sad. Pulling out the letter he wrote, I gave it to Mariah. "He always believed that I was destined for greater things. He wanted to help me get out of Chicago and further my music career."

"So, he left you his Harley and two grand?"

"Mmhmm. It was all he had left. The bar went to his son which was more of a tongue in cheek thing. The bar barely broke even each month but he loved that place. Charles knew the second he died his son would sell it. He just cut through some of the tape. In thanks, I bought a bottle of Buffalo Trace, his favorite bourbon, and poured it on his headstone." I smiled sadly. "Our first and final drink together." Clearing my throat, I tried composing myself. Pulling out the small black phone, I dialed Jared's number. "Eagle has landed. Back with lion." Ending the call, I relaxed. "It's tough enough to trace a burner phone because they're encrypted, especially when it's less than two minutes long."

"Did your nerdiness just show with a Harry Potter reference?" Mariah tried to stay serious but failed.

Smirking, I narrowed my eyes at the redhead. "Don't even. _You're_ the one who wanted to watch all eight movies back to back. Basically, forcing me to read the books."

"Books? Uh, no. The first one, maybe. But after that _you_ read them on your own. You begged me to let you borrow the British versions."

"Whatever." I scoffed. "So much pizza and wine that day and night."

"So much. Let's clean that hand before anything else happens. I'm sure Sharon will be by soon wondering what's going on. I didn't tell her anything. Just that you left town for a little while to deal with family. She knows I've been staying here."

"I'm glad you found my key. I knew you would." Gathering the supplies Jared gave me, I followed Mariah into the bathroom. Gently, she unwrapped the bandages and placed it on the counter. She winced seeing the large U-shaped cut on my hand. "It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

"You're lying." She mumbled cleaning the wound.

"Yeah…I am. Once my hand fully heals, and I get the proper license for the Harley, I'd love to give you a ride." _There's that hungry look again. I never knew she liked them so much._

"I'd like that." Wrapping the new bandage, Mariah pinned the end so it wouldn't get caught on anything. "You'll have to join the GC Harley Chapter."

"Definitely. As long as a certain party would be my associate?"

Dark eyes met mine. "Oh, yes. I will gladly let you drive as I have that much power between my legs." I wasn't sure what noise came out of my mouth but it was something between a moan and whimper. _She's going to be the death of me._ The reaction gained a sinister grin from the redhead before me. Leaning in close, Mariah stopped, her lips a whisper from mine. "All done."

Before I could close the distance between us, she pulled away. "Such a tease." Winking, the shorter woman sauntered back into the living room.

As we sat, a soft knock came from the door. "It's me. Open up."

"I told you she'd be around." Letting her mother in, Mariah relocked the door. "Hey, Mom."

"What's going on? I mean everything. No half-truths. Mariah is my daughter and I deserve to know what she's mixed up in." Arms folded, it was clear the blonde wasn't going to leave until we told her everything. Sharon's eyes softened when she saw my hand. "And what happened to your hand?"

Taking a deep breath, I started from the beginning. Over the next little bit, Mariah and I filled Sharon in on everything. I knew we shouldn't have but I wanted to regain her trust. And I wanted her to leave so I could spend time with Mariah. While I was gone, it became blatantly clear how much I depended on the light Mariah brought to my daily life.

"I don't know what to say." Sharon was baffled. It was a lot to take in all at once. "Do you think you'll talk to this Kelly Remington at all?"

"I'm not sure. I don't trust her but I know her from somewhere." Taking Mariah's hand, I kissed her knuckles. "She threatened Mariah to get me back here. I won't say what I'd do to her if she laid a hand on Mariah."

"It could be called premeditated if you did." Mariah squeezed my hand trying to calm me.

"If she comes to Crimson Lights, I won't say anything but I'll make sure to listen for anything."

"Thank you, Sharon."

"What are you going to do now since you put in your notice at Hamilton-Winters?"

"Not sure. I don't want to ask for my job back because I didn't work a notice and Devon is mourning."

"With them going to court, I wouldn't either." Mariah added quickly.

"I can always use more help at Crimson Lights behind the counter and cleaning tables. I can't match what Devon paid, but it's something."

"I'll take it." _Her caring heart isn't the only reason she's giving me the job. She wants to keep an eye on me. Not that I blame her._ "Thank you. When should I start?"

"Next week. Let that hand heal a little more. What are you two doing for dinner?"

"Take-out." We answered in unison.

Shaking her head, the blonde started for the kitchen. "I'll cook you something. Mariah kept things stocked pretty well."

The redhead grinned sheepishly. "I mean…I was staying here so…"

 _I'd like you to continue staying._ "Yeah, we walked in and everything was so clean! I mean, it wasn't a mess or anything but it didn't look like a magazine shoot."

"I had a lot of nervous energy. What did you expect me to do?"

 _There's that adorable pout again. Gah. This woman and the power she has over me is terrifying but I love it._ "I don't know but cleaning wasn't it."

"Yeah, well…I had to do something while I was worried about you."

Xxx

 **Mariah's POV**

The next week was uneventful on the Tessa front. To keep me safe, she didn't look for Crystal. It was unnerving how Remington kept popping up like a mole anywhere we were. The final straw was when Tessa and I were enjoying dinner at the club and she walked in. "Okay, that's it." Placing her napkin down, Tessa stormed towards the bar. "What the hell are you doing here? Why do you keep following us? I did what you said."

Dark eyes fell on me as I walked closer. "I thought you said you only knew Miss. Porter in a professional manner." A knowing grin tugged at the older woman's lips.

"People lie." I deadpanned. "Why do you keep following us?"

"I'll explain everything but it has to be in private." Thanking the bartender for her drink, Remington placed a twenty on the bar. "Is there somewhere we could talk that both of you would feel safe at? Crimson Lights, perhaps? Since Sharon is your mother and Tessa's boss, I'm sure you could get the keys for an after-hour meeting."

Looking for an answer, I gave Tessa a simple nod. "Fine. I'll be in touch." With that, the mysterious woman finished her bourbon and left. "I don't trust her." Tessa murmured.

"It's okay." Taking my girlfriend's hand, I led her back to the table. "Let's eat and get home." _I just called Tessa's place home. From that smile, she realized what I said too._

Xxx

The next morning, Tessa and I invited Mom over for breakfast. We needed to ask her a rather large favor so why not bribe her with food and coffee first? I answered the door when a light knock was heard. "Hey, come on in."

"Smells wonderful in here." Sharon's voice was it's normal too perky for eight in the morning tone.

"Thanks. Take a seat and I'll pour you a cup of coffee."

"Morning, Sharon." Tessa brought out the French Toast and placed it on the small table.

"Good Morning, Tessa. How's your hand doing?" Topping everyone's cup off, I placed the empty coffee pot back and finished cooking the bacon.

"Great. I'm able to take the bandages off and let it breath when I'm at home now. Of course, I kept it covered while we cooked."

"Good to know." She chuckled, sipping the steamy liquid.

"Alright." Taking my seat, I passed the plate of bacon after taking a few pieces. "Everything is ready." _I'm sure Mom realizes by now that we're going to ask something. I hate cooking and yet I invited her over. It's just a matter of time._

"Have you spoken to that woman yet?" Sharon began cutting her toast.

 _That was quick._ "Yes. Which is why we asked you here." Clearing my throat, I glanced towards Tessa for support. "We need the keys to Crimson Lights. Remington wants to talk but privately. Neither of us want her here and we feel safe at the shop. It's the only place in this town where the walls don't have ears."

Looking between us, Sharon realized we had thought of every way this could go wrong. "There's a gun under the counter in the backroom. Please, be careful."

"Y-you have a gun in Crimson Lights?" I nearly choked on my coffee.

"Nick wanted me to keep a small one there for protection in case someone decided to rob us again. It was after Chelsea attacked me."

Placing her hand on mine, Tessa spoke. "I'll protect Mariah. I swear."

"You better. Or you may as well not come back."

Around lunchtime, Tessa and I saw Remington enjoying the newspaper on the roof top deck. "Ah, ladies. Good afternoon."

"Don't. Meet us at Crimson Lights around ten. It'll be closed so we can talk." Tessa's voice was void of all emotion.

"I'll see the two of you there." With that, we left.

Getting back to the studio, Tessa helped with some of the computer work that needed to be done while I set up interviews. "Maybe I should have just hired you." Wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, I scanned the screen. "Wow. She agreed quickly. Hilary had been trying to get her to come on the show for months."

"I have a way with people." Tessa beamed proudly. "She'll be flying in next Tuesday."

"Maybe I _should_ hire you. From what I've read, she's supposed to be in Paris at a convention Thursday."

"I'm already working at Crimson Lights. Otherwise, I'd totally apply."

"Mmhmm. I do need a co-host soon…"

"Nooooo!" Turning in her seat, Tessa shook her head. "Absolutely not. I can play and sing in front of people only because I have an instrument in my hands. You don't even have notecards!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Guest star only."

When it came time to meet Remington, we arrived a little early to make sure we knew exactly where the gun was in case we needed it. That same heat pooled in my stomach seeing Tessa put the small pistol in the small of her back. _Maybe I am into bad girls. First the Harley now this. Lord help me if she has a tattoo…_ That thought didn't help knowing how much skin of Tessa's I've seen over the past year. _It would have to be in a very intimate place. Although, I've never seen her in a two-piece swimsuit._

Noticing my stare, Tessa became worried. "You alright?"

"Fine." I swallowed hard. _I'm just not good in other areas of thought._

A sinister grin tugged at red lips when Tessa noticed where I was looking. "Oh." A soft tap came from the main entrance to the shop. "Everything will be fine." Opening the door, Tessa allowed the older woman entrance.

"A peace offering." Remington allowed a shorter woman whose face was covered by her hood to enter first. Once the door was closed and locked, she spoke. "You can take it off now." Pushing back the hood revealed Crystal.

"Crystal!" Tessa wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and squeezed her tightly. "Oh my God!"

"Hey, Tess. I'm sorry for what happened in Chicago."

Leaning back, the musician became worried. "You know about that?"

"She knows everything. I'm actually a parole officer who's been undercover for the past few months. I've been helping the girls who were in the sex ring get cleared for any crimes they may have committed. I've been hiding Crystal from the people who Zach worked for. Since she's not had priors, Crystal could get off with just probation. No time at all."

Tessa continued to stare the woman down as she kept a tight grip on Crystal. "How can I trust you after what you did to me? You threatened Crystal and Mariah." Her voice was cold.

"I had to do that for appearances sake. I left you enough room to get your hand out, didn't I? Let me get you my badge so you'll know I'm telling the truth." Slowly, Remington reached into her jacket. "Here." Handing me a wallet, she folded her arms.

"She's telling the truth." Showing Tessa the badge, I continued to inspect the I.D. "So, why are you here?"

"For Crystal to get probation, she needs a permanent residence. She said she couldn't go back home so I tracked you down. I care about the girls I'm helping. Crystal more than any of them."

"Why?" Tessa hissed.

"You really don't recognize me, do you?" Tessa shook her head. Pushing up her sleeve, Remington showed the long, vertical scare that ran up her forearm.

"Jane Phillips?" Tessa's entire demeanor changed. "What the hell?"

"Now you remember. You saved my life the day you found me in that bathroom. You called 9-1-1 and they got me into rehab. Once I was clean, I got my Bachelor's, changed my name, and became a P.O."

"Wow…I knew I recognized your voice from somewhere." Shaking the woman's hand, Tessa smiled. "It's good to see you again. Well, cleaned up."

"Thanks. Crystal isn't out of the woods yet. She needs to stay out of sight and with me for a little longer. Once everything is safe again, I'll release her into your care. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not yet. I'll give you two a little time to catch up before we leave again. For everyone's safety, I can't tell you where I'm staying."

"Understood." Tessa and Crystal took a seat at one of the tables.

"I'll make some tea. Good to see you again, Crystal." Slowly, my demons started nipping at me.

"You too, Mariah. I'm sorry I took Tessa from you for a while. You mean the world to her."

"You mean a lot to Tessa. Once everything is cleared up, you can be back where you belong: with your sister." I smiled at the younger woman and hoped my insecurities wouldn't show through.

Before I could move away, Tessa grabbed my hand. Looking up, she smiled softly. "Thank you, Mariah." All I did was smile.

Entering the back, I began making enough tea for all of us. "You're not going to lose her." Kelly's voice was soft. When I didn't respond, she continued. "You didn't see how Tessa reacted when I threatened you. Her head may have been covered but, I saw a rage that I had never seen before. She loves you more than anything. If I'm being honest, she probably loves you a little more than Crystal. And that terrifies her."

"That's not true. Crystal will always come first."

"You're a smart woman, Mariah. Do you really think Jared was on that street at the exact time Tessa woke up?"

My brow creased. "You planned this entire thing?"

"As much of it as I could. I knew Tessa would break her hand at the drop of a hat if she thought you were in danger. That's why I left enough room in the cuff so she could get out. I told Jared to be there at the estimated time Tessa would wake up so he could be there to help her."

Stunned, I tried finding my words. "Are you aware of a man name Victor Newman? Because you're sounding extremely similar to him right now."

"Everyone knows Victor Newman. Personally, no I don't." Stepping closer, Kelly spoke softer. "Tessa will need you now more than ever. Crystal may have to testify and it will be tough for Tessa to handle. She wants to protect you and Crystal above all else. She needs to let Crystal do what she wants even if it goes against what Tessa wants."

"Tea is ready."

Xxx

 **Tessa's POV**

Our conversation stopped when Mariah and Kelly returned with tea. Turning her attention towards Mariah, Crystal grinned. "Please tell me she's kissed you again. Besides San Fran."

"Crystal!" A deep blush colored my face. Trying to hide my embarrassment, I grumbled. "I can't believe you just asked her that."

"What? You're my sister and she's your girlfriend. I need to know that you're treating her right."

Snorting, Mariah placed a cup of tea in front of Crystal and I. "Yes, Tessa has kissed me since San Francisco. Our first date was amazing and so was our second."

"And the third?" Crystal stirred sugar into her tea.

"We haven't had yet." Mariah blew on her tea before sipping it. "But I'm sure it will be just as amazing as the others."

"It better be. I'll kick Tessa's ass if she messes this up again."

"Whose side are you on?" _When did Crystal start to cuss? She's definitely not a little girl anymore._

"The side of you being happy. Tessa, she helped…uh…handle…the other Kelly woman. No "friend" would do that for someone. Mariah was clearly in love with you then and it's only grown. Yeah, you messed up big time with the song but she forgave you. That takes a special kind of person." Now it was Mariah's turn. "Did you ever look through Tessa's guitar case? Behind the false top?"

"N-no." Mariah's brow creased in an adorable way. "I opened it but I never noticed a secret compartment."

"Pull back the fabric and you'll find her _real_ notebook. The one with all of the personal, lovey dove-y stuff written inside."

"I…I'd rather…not." She began to fidget.

 _It's out now. I might as well come clean._ "There's nothing about Noah in there. But so much about you." Taking my girlfriend's hand, I smiled. "I want you to read it sometime."

A soft smile made its way to Mariah's lightly painted lips. "Then I will."

"I hate to breakup this little powwow, but I need to get Crystal back. If you need to keep in contact, you'll do it through me. I'll keep you updated on Crystal's case and what will happen next."

Standing, I shook the woman's hand. "Thank you, Kelly." Hugging my sister, I didn't want to let go. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will be."

"We need to go, Crystal." Kelly made sure everything was clear before exiting. "Come on." With a final squeeze, Crystal left.

I waited until the door was closed to breakdown. Clinging to Mariah, I sobbed into the woman's neck. "I'm so happy that she's alive and safe."

"I am too." Rubbing my back, Mariah swayed us back and forth slowly. "We'll get her home soon."

Sniffling, I cleared my throat. "At this rate, we may have to get a bigger apartment." Biting my lip, I tucked a curl behind the redhead's ear. "I want you to stay with me. To…to move in with me."

"I'd really like that." Cupping my face, Mariah kissed me. "Let's go home."

Xxx

Finally, my hand was fully healed and I no longer needed bandages or daily cleanings. After weeks of keeping it safe, I was still very cautious of whatever I did. Eventually, Mariah stopped hovering and allowed me to do things on my own.

We started looking for two-bedroom apartments closer to Crystal's court date. If she was staying with us, she'd need her own room. Like most cities, rent was nearly impossible to afford. Even with the raise Mariah got from becoming the show's host. It was a miracle that we found an apartment half an hour from the studio. It was a little over our budget but we would make it work.

When we weren't talking to Kelly and Michael about plea deals or working our separate jobs, Mariah and I moved into the new apartment. Bringing in the last dresser, we both collapsed on the couch. "Ugh! We're done."

"Thank God." Sliding over, Mariah let her head rest in my lap. "I think I need to sleep for days."

"You and me both." Running my fingers through her hair, I looked around the apartment. "Thank you."

"For what?" When I tried pulling my hand away, Mariah grabbed my wrist. "Nope. Continue the head massage."

"Not giving up on me. You never did even when I had."

"We've been through a lot. Luckily, whatever connection we have is stronger than that. I was always drawn to you." I shivered feeling lazy shapes drawn on my knee. "No matter what either of us did, I would think of you."

"The times we fought and we didn't talk or text a thousand times a day was horrible. I was miserable because I lost not only my one real friend but the only person I've ever actually loved."

Moving to her back, Mariah looked up at me. "You didn't love Noah?"

"I cared for him but I don't think it was love." Taking her hand in mine, I entwined our fingers. "I've never felt what I feel for you before. I never thought I could feel like this to be honest."

"I said something along those same lines to Kevin when I told him how I felt about you."

Knowing how much detail I've written in my personal journal, I became a little uneasy. "How much, exactly, does Kevin know? Detail wise…"

"We have very few boundaries at this point."

"Oh, God." Covering my face, I tried not to think of what all he knew.

Taking great amusement from my anguish, Mariah laughed. "Not _those_ details. I mean, he knows we've been together but he doesn't know about hat trick you do with your tongue." Biting her lip, Mariah tried clearing her throat.

"Oooh. That backfired, did it?" Leaning down, I captured the redhead's lips in a passionate kiss. "Our bed is put together. I can always use practice with that little trick you enjoy so much." Green eyes darkened as Mariah nearly drug me towards our bedroom.

Xxx

"Crystal Porter, you will be placed on eighteen months of supervised probation. You will meet with your probation officer weekly until further notice. You are not allowed to leave the state without permission but you are able to move county to county. If you leave Wisconsin or break the law during the next eighteen months, you will be sent to jail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Honor." Crystal's voice shook.

 _She's terrified. Trembling even._ Noticing my dismay, Mariah took my hand in hers. Squeezing gently, she whispered. "It's going to be okay. We'll take care of her."

"I know we will." The judge's gavel rang through the small courtroom.

Turning, Michael gave us a simple nod. "As long as Crystal stays on the straight and narrow, everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Michael." _I'm so glad he does a few pro-bono cases each year. Otherwise, this would have turned out quite differently._

"You're welcome. After your sister gets settled we'll touch base again. Miss. Remington will explain everything in more detail and go over the paperwork that's needed."

"Tomorrow come to my office on the tenth floor. By then I'll have Crystal's judgement and her information in the system." Turning to Crystal, the blonde spoke firmly. "9AM sharp."

"I'll be there."

Heading to the apartment, we were all emotionally drained. "Ready to see your new home?" I smiled unlocking the door.

"Definitely." Crystal beamed. "Thank you both for letting me stay with you. I won't screw up and run. Especially, now that I'm safe."

"Good." Pushing open the door, I allowed Crystal and Mariah entrance. "It's not much but it's home. We'll get you a proper bed soon. My futon will have to work for now."

"That's fine, Tess." We gave Crystal a quick tour of our new place. She seemed to enjoy the idea of having her own space for once. "Do you mind if I just lay down until dinner? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll let you know when the pizza gets here." Ruffling Crystal's hair, I continued. "Glad you're home."

"Me too."

"Let's go chill. I'll do an online order in a few." Wrapping an arm through mine, Mariah guided us towards the couch. "The hard part's over with and Crystal is safe. Now we can start a life together."

"It means the world to me that you include Crystal in our lives. I know it's not how you imagined us living together." Wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulders, I pulled her close. "I love you."

"I always knew she'd be part of our lives. She's your sister. That's how it should be." Pulling out her phone, Mariah pulled up the GrubHub app. "The normal?"

Kissing her temple, I sighed contently. "Yeah, the normal." _Everything is going to work out. Maybe not the way we expected it to. But at least I'm with the woman I love and my sister is safe. That's all I can ask for. That's my happily ever after._


End file.
